


#burnedwaffles

by MyTenderMadness



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Chatting & Messaging, Cuteness overload, Fluff, M/M, Military Academy AU - Freeform, They're all friends AU, based on a real story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTenderMadness/pseuds/MyTenderMadness
Summary: “What do you want to watch?” Shepard asked.“Whatever.” Kaidan pretended to be distracted by Shepard's obvious nakedness. He contemplated with the idea, if he should start a chat with someone. Or maybe he could chat with a few in his trusted circle.Kaidan:Shepard’s laying on my bed, nothing on beside the towel. HELP! #thisistorture #iwantotouchhim #itssohardnotto





	#burnedwaffles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a real story of 2 students at the Frankfurt University.   
> It's literally the cutest love story I've ever read. 
> 
> It was meant perfectly for this setting. Always wanted to write about the two of them at school.

It had been 7 months since Kaidan laid eyes on him for the first time. It’s disgusting how good someone can look. And to be honest, when Kaidan first went to a party ran by the engineering wing, he didn’t expect to meet someone like that. Most of the guys showing up wore glasses, not because they had to, rather as a fashion statement, outlining rather their mind than their muscles. Can’t really blame them at a military academy where the physique of a person easily overshadows their intellect. 

But he wasn’t like that, yes, he was well-build, so well, that wearing a T-shirt next to them puts one in an unfair disadvantage. 

Kaidan was star-struck, baffled and silenced at the same time when he walked through the door. He had to hunch his shoulders not to hit his head on that low-hanging door of the basement, only to make his next move seem more heroic. Yes, heroic was the word to describe him. Maybe stoic as well, he was surrounded with the aura of integrity, righteousness and unwavering conviction. 

A few girls went up to him to say hello with a gentle kiss on his cheek, some guys shook hands with him. He seemed to be well-liked. Apparently people called him the “Commander”.  Not a surprise, really. He had a sense of authority around him. 

Kaidan tried to take his eyes off him, but caught himself eyeing him a couple times too many. 

The Commander picked up on it, and just as Kaidan emptied his drink, determined to leave his seat, maybe find a nice corner to concentrate or just go home, the “Commander” plunged himself on the empty seat next to him with a relieving sigh. 

“Finally, a seat.” He said and put another beer in Kaidan’s hand. “Thought, if I force you to endure my presence, at least I can offer you a beer.”

Kaidan chuckled. “You mean, bring me one of the free beers from the bar?”

“Well, at least save you the trip.” The guy smiled a little. “You might not come back.”

Kaidan didn’t know what to say, but looked down on the beer and tried to study the ingredients. 

Awkward pause. 

“So,” The Commander said finally, mustering Kaidan curiously. “Engineer, I assume?” 

“Sentinel.”

“Biotic?”

“Yeah...”

Awkward silence, again. 

“So… you must be the Alenko guy?” The Commander said. 

Kaidan looked up surprised, flattered for a second that he knew about him, and then terrified for the rest, that he knew about him. 

“Ehm… how.. Did you know?”

“There are not that many sentinels around here.” The Commander smiled at him, easing him up a little. “Almost signed up for the sentinel program myself, but didn’t quite meet the qualifications, so no special program for me.”

“Ah… so, you’re one of the physique type.” Kaidan said it without thinking and bit himself on the tongue. He should have know, that calling someone “physique” was almost like calling someone dumb here. 

“No one had called me that to my face before...”

“Oh… sorry” Kaidan looked back to his beer. Brilliant, you’re a genius, Alenko. You haven’t said ten words and you’ve already insulted someone. 

Kaidan wanted to look up to apologize again, but someone just stepped across the couch table and sat on the Commander’s lap. 

“Here you are,” she laughed. “I thought you’ve disappeared again.” She looked over to Kaidan, not noticing that the two of them were in a conversation. And on a second thought, he couldn't blame her. How determinedly he looked away, no one would say, they were having a  _ conversation.  _

“C’mon. Commander, The Turian is doing shots.” She got up, grabbed his hand and pulled him away. 

The commander wanted to protest, but she held his hand with such a force, he almost stumbled over the table. He looked back once, and then the crowd closed behind him, swallowing him into the sea of people. 

 

Kaidan didn’t meet him again for a week. The offsite biotic training had him focused only on pushing his own boundaries and then trying very hard to avoid migraines.

He was lying on the roof of the biotic training hall, enjoying the artificial sunlight on his chest, listening to music, when someone not ungently pulled his headphones down and sat down next to him. 

“Here you are, I was wondering where you hide these days.” The Commander in a black tanktop with the arrow of the Alliance looked down on him, blocking the sunlight. 

With the halo framed against his head, Kaidan couldn’t see shit. He blinked a few times to fast, hurting his eyes on the brightness, and pushed himself up too fast, almost bumping his head on his. 

“Sorry...”

“No need to be aggressive.” the Commander teased. “Though the sentinels are suppose to be defenders.”

“Oh… sorry.” Kaidan muttered again. 

The commander chuckled. He looked in sunlight just as good as in the dimmed state of the basement. His skin was sun-tanned, his hair freshly cut, but his eyes were the same shade of bright blue. 

“So, Alenko.” The commander turned around to grab his backpack. “I was mislead by you...”

“What?”

“I thought you sentinels were just like the bookish nerds, only weirder, but...” He looked up and down Kaidan’s chest. “You’re pretty buff for a nerd.”

Kaidan noticed the look in his eyes, looked down on himself, noticing his bare chest and quickly turned around to find his shirt. “Oh… sor”

“No need to apologize and definitely no need to put your shirt back on.” He smiled. “Actually,” he pulled his own tank top over his head and laid down. “I could use some sun myself.”

“You know it’s artificial, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” The commander said smiling. “I’m not that dumb...”

“I didn’t mean to....” Kaidan sighed. There was no way to save himself now. No matter how witty he is normally, no words came to his mind. He gave up. He sat there, looking down on the Commander, laying there with a smile on his face, eyes closed and his chest rising up and down with every breath and hesitated if he should join in. 

The commander opened on eye, noticed it was too bright, and shadowed his eyes with his palm. “Does my physique bother you?”

“No… I just... ” Kaidan stammered. “You know what… sorry, but I kind of need to go now.” Kaidan said finally. He thought it might came across a bit rude, but he really needed to go. His next training session was about 15 min away. As much as he would like to talk to the Commander again, he also wasn’t too fond of the idea sprinting across the campus. “Nothing against you, but I really need to go.”

“Such a shame.” The commander tilted his head to Kaidan. “Wanna play hookey?”

“No.” Kaidan thought he might had said that a bit to firm. “Ehm… sorry. I can’t.”

“Definitely a shame.” The commander sat up, watching Kaidan shoving his things into his backpack and putting his shirt back on. 

He pulled one of his biotic active shirt over his head, stretching it over his skin. “That looks comfortable.”

“Actually it’s not.” Kaidan answered quick. “Bit too tight for me. My instructor forgets that I’m a bigger in size than the others, biotics usually are of smaller frame and...” He noticed how the Commander was giving him a cheeky look and stopped talking. “Did I say something wrong...”

“No, no. And hey,” He got up with him. “Alenko, right?”

“Yeah… but you knew this already.”

“Well, you didn’t confirm it yet.” He walked towards the end of the roof with him. “What’s your first name?”

“Kaidan.” He reached out a hand. 

“I’m Shepard. John Shepard.” 

“Nice to meet you, Shepard.” Kaidan shook his hand. “But I really have to run.” 

 

It had been more than half a year since he hang out with Shepard. Somehow they keep bumping into each other on campus. First they just met up at campus gatherings, but then they started to do things in smaller group and for a few weeks now, Shepard had decided to drop by his apartment on the way back from the gym. 

So it happens, on this not so particular day, Shepard came out of the shower, a white towel around his hip, plunged himself onto Kaidan’s bed. 

Beside of that day on the roof, he had not seen Shepard half-naked again, and somehow, suddenly his apartment was warmer as usual. 

Shepard was zapping through the vid channels on his bed, seemingly not disturbed by his own nakedness. 

Kaidan didn’t know if he should stare at him again or just pretend, the couple seconds of vid he sees on the channel are extremely interesting. 

“What do you want to watch?” Shepard said. 

“Whatever.” Kaidan pretended to be distracted by his social media feeds. He contemplated with the idea, if he should start a chat with someone. Or maybe he could chat with a few in his trusted circle. 

  
  


Kaidan: 

Shepard’s laying on my bed, nothing on beside the towel. HELP! #thisistorture #iwantotouchhim #itssohardnotto

 

Ashley: 

I swear to god, if you don’t tell him you want to suck his cock, I’m gonna tell him. 

 

Tali: 

Do you want to suck his cock? 

 

Garrus: 

Why’s Shepard naked in your bed?

 

James: 

JUST DO IT!

 

Kaidan: 

@Garrus, he was in the gym, apparently the shower there broke and mine has good water pressure. 

@Ashley, please don’t. We’re suppose to be friends.

 

Joker: 

Does the Commander like dudes? Should I ask around?

 

Kaidan: 

any real advice here?

@Joker: I don’t know. He talked about a few girls before, never heard him talk about men before, I can’t be sure. 

 

Tali: 

Honestly, the water pressure thing is real. Just been to the gym, it’s horrible. 

 

Garrus: 

Go have a shower, come back naked, tell him, he stole your towel. If he doesn’t mind, you know he has nothing against a bit of boy on boy actions. 

 

Kaidan: 

I’m not brave enough. T_T

 

James: 

Did you ask him?

 

Kaidan: 

Of course not!

 

Liara: 

Start with a compliment. Tell him he looks great, see how he reacts. 

 

Ashley: 

Is he still there?

 

Kaidan: 

Yes. Man, it’s so hard not to stare. He’s so hot! (>-<) 

 

Garrus: 

C’mon. K. You don’t look so bad yourself. 

 

Joker: 

@Garrus, how do you know? Have you seen Kaidan naked before?

 

Liara: 

I have. It’s not bad.

 

Kaidan: 

@Liara. Wait what? O_o

 

Ashley: 

Stop talking to us, go had spend your time with Shepard. 

 

Kaidan: 

@Liara. LIARA!!! ANSWER ME! 

 

Liara: 

@Kaidan. You’re in my biotic class. I’ve seen you without a shirt. Guess it’s not bad for a man. 

  
  


Kaidan: 

Oh god! He just turned, I can see the inner of his thigh. This is really torture. ((+_+))

 

Garrus: 

Does he know you’re looking?

 

James: 

Can you see his dick? And more important. Is he doing that on purpose?

 

Kaidan: 

@Garrus. I’m too afraid to look up. 

 

Ashley: 

I swear, Kaidan. Why don’t you just look at him for once! Just fuck already.

 

Kaidan: 

@Ashley. T_T T_T I wish. 

 

Kaidan: 

Him: What’s so interesting on your console?

Me: I’m chatting with someone. 

Him: With whom?

I didn’t say. 

Him: Hm…

 

Ashley: 

Uiiii! He’s jealous. That’s a good sign. o/ \o

 

James: 

Stop chatting and take it into your own hand! (can be taken literally)

 

Joker: 

Should be taken literally, then you’ll know. 

 

Liara: 

Somehow I agree with James. 

 

Kaidan: 

Great…

 

Tali: 

Put your console away, lay down next to him and tell him, that he has your undivided attention. (if you can, smile!) 

 

Garrus: 

@Tali: (y)

 

Kaidan: 

Okay! I can do this!

 

Joker: 

This is so exciting. And I was just about to go to bed. 

 

Liara: 

Somehow I feel like I should make popcorn. 

 

James: 

No one beside of Kaidan writes now!

 

Kaidan: 

I did it! T_T 

I did what Tali said. 

 

Garrus: 

And?

 

James: 

And?

 

Liara: 

This better be good. 

 

Ashley: 

That was 5 min ago. He can’t be that bad. 

 

Kaidan: 

T_T

Him: What do you want to do. 

Me: Ehm… ehm… I don’t know….

Him: I’m up for anything. 

Me: Ehm… do you want a drink? 

 

Kaidan: 

Then I got up to get him a beer. 

Arg! I’m so stupid! My heart is gonna give out in a moment. 

 

Garrus: 

WHAT? 

 

James:    
I can’t believe it! He said, he was up for anything!!!

 

Liara: 

Kaidan… I agree. You’re stupid. 

 

Tali: 

No one posts until Kaidan finishes the story. What happened then? Alcohol is good right? Loosens you up. 

 

Ashley:    
So much tension!

 

James: 

Did you go back to bed with the alcohol? I agree with @Ashley. Not a bad idea!

#Iseewhatyouredoingthere

 

Kaidan: 

Well… sorry to disappoint you. 

I went to the kitchen to get the drinks. Had to calm myself first. He looked at me for ages. Couldn’t hold it anymore.    
And when I came back, he was half clothed already. 

 

Kaidan: 

T_T I messed it up entirely…

 

James: 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

 

Garrus: 

I want to cry.

 

Ashley: 

You should have said. “Oh… that’s a shame. Just sleep here.” :P

 

Joker: 

Is he still there? 

 

Kaidan: 

No… he’s on his way out. Putting on his boots now. 

 

Kasumi: 

Stop him. Lock the door. I can hack the door for you, if you like. 

 

Garrus: 

Please tell me you’re gonna stop him. 

 

Liara: 

Hey, Kaidan. Don’t beat yourself up too much. It’s totally normal to loose your words. We got your back. You’ll get another change. 

 

Garrus: 

+1 @Liara

 

James: 

Yeah, bro! We got your back. 

 

Kaidan: 

Thanks for the support. Now he’s gone. 

 

Kaidan: 

We’ll see if he comes around tomorrow. I hope he didn’t feel pressured and is keeping his distance now. 

 

James: 

Yeah, we need updates, don’t let us hanging. 

 

Garrus: 

We got you. 

 

Liara: 

I think he’s into you. I know John for a while. He’s not that comfortable around most people. 

 

Ashley: 

Totally agree with Liara. Shep is a shy boy as well. 

 

Kaidan: 

Oh I hope so. 

Well he just texted, he’ll come back tomorrow. Thought we could hang out again… Gym shower and stuff. 

 

Ashleyy:    
Good luck!

 

Liara: 

Fingers crossed

 

James: 

Take things into your own hand!

 

Kaidan: 

I’m suppose to plan my asteroid sim for school, and now I’m thinking about what will happen tonight.

 

Garrus:

That’s not gonna happen. Go get stuff for tonight. 

 

James: 

Hide your towels. All of them. 

 

Liara: 

Don’t think about it too much. 

 

Kaidan: 

Okay… please, can someone be here and stop me from talking? 

 

Garrus: 

What happened?

 

Ashley: 

What did you say?

 

Kaidan: 

@Garrus: I did what James suggested. I put all my towels in the laundry basket… you know… forcing my own luck. 

But he noticed! Now he’s dressed, laying in my bed. 

 

Liara: 

What’s he doing?

 

Ashley: 

What did you say?

 

Garrus: 

Good boy! 

 

James: 

I’m proud of you!

 

Kaidan: 

@Liara. He’s watching the game on the vid. 

 

Ashley:    
WHAT DID YOU SAY?

 

Kaidan: 

Me: Don’t you think you’re wearing too much cloth for being in my bed?

Him: How much should I wear?

Me: I’m afraid, my answer will irritate you. 

 

Garrus: 

Epic!

 

James: 

(rofl) (rofl) (rofl)

 

Joker: 

What’s wrong with that. 

 

Kaidan: 

I don’t think he appreciated it. Now he’s watching the game again.    
*facepalm* Someone stop me. 

 

Garrus: 

So, did he take off some of his cloths?

 

Ashley:    
Status report!

 

Kaidan: 

Nothing to report. I’m in the kitchen, trying to open 2 beers for the last 5 min. 

 

Liara: 

Kaidan, you can’t flee from reality. Get back in there and finish it!

 

Ashley:    
Wow, that’s a lot of fire @Liara

 

Garrus:    
Go! Go! Go!

 

Kaidan: 

He just came in and asked me if I’m trying to brew the beer first.    
Gotta go. Status update postponed. 

 

Garrus: 

Anyone know if Shep likes men?

 

James: 

For Kaidan’s sake, I do hope so. But I’ve never seen him with a guy before. 

 

Liara: 

I know him a bit, he never talked about romance with me before.

 

Ashley: 

Not wanting to break Kaidan’s heart. But I think I’ve seen him with Miranda Lawson a few times. 

 

Tali: 

Just checked the game. It’s the halftime break now… so maybe Kaidan will do something. 

 

Kaidan: 

There is nothing to be done. He’s fallen asleep. 

So… what now?

 

Liara: 

Cuddle up with him?

 

James: 

Wake him up with a bj? No, really. No fucking idea. 

 

Garrus: 

Can we get a photo of him sleeping?

 

Joker: 

+1 for Liara’s idea. Spoon him. If he wakes up, say something like. “Sorry, fell asleep as well” and don’t fucking move!

 

Kaidan: 

Okay, I tried to touch him. I guess I startle him. He’s awake now.    
Guess I’m not very good at it. (^_^;)

 

Garrus:    
Where is the picture?

 

Kaidan: 

I’m not gonna take a picture. That’s kind of creepy right? 

 

Liara: 

Well done, Kaidan. Stand your ground. 

 

Kaidan: 

Okay, nothing’s gonna happen tonight. Guess I’m too tired as well. He’s constantly between awake and asleep. 

 

Garrus: 

What are you gonna do?

 

James: 

Are you gonna wake him?

 

Tali: 

UPDATE! Kaidan! Where are you!

 

Kaidan: 

I guess, I won’t wake him and kick him out. 

 

Kasumi: 

Take off your cloths, ask him. “Should we go to bed?”

 

Liara: 

Great idea. Turn off the vid, turn out the light and just go to bed. 

 

Kaidan: 

<3 <3 <3

He just suddenly woke up. “Okay, I’m not gonna bother you any further.”

I told him, he can sleep here if he wants to. 

Him: “Oh god! Thank god!”

Now he’s sleeping in my bed. 

 

Kaidan: 

Apparently the couch was not an option for him.    
I take it as a good sign. I won’t just sleep at some else’s place if I’m not into them.

 

James: 

:* :* :* Guess someone’s getting hot tonight!

 

Garrus: 

<3 <3 <3

 

Liara: 

(*^0^*) :* (*^0^*)

 

Joker: 

Is your bed big enough for two?

 

Tali: 

Alliance standard model? It can take two. 

 

Kaidan: 

So… I’m gonna share the bed with him. 

Sleeping’s gonna be hard tonight. :D 

 

Liara: 

Try not to poke him with your sword

 

Garrus: 

No! Poke him with your sword. That’s a clear sign

 

James: 

Is he naked in your bed?

 

Tali: 

And make him breakfast!

 

Liara: 

Yes! Make your canadian pancake and syrup! 

 

Joker: 

Yes, please be naked! @Kaidan. You too! Be naked!

 

Kaidan: 

Well he came with his trainers (from the gym), he didn’t bother take it off. (>_<)

I’m in underwear. Let me hope… 

Also, don’t really want to be too obvious, he might be offended… or creeped out… or… disgusted. 

 

Garrus: 

Na, he won’t be. Shep’s a cool dude. 

 

Kaidan: 

Okay, sleeping is not really an option tonight. 

 

Kaidan: 

God, his heat is breaking me… I’m going crazy… #itssohard!

 

Garrus: 

I bet… 

 

James: 

Hahahahahaha!

 

Tali: 

please be specific, Kaidan. :P

 

Liara: 

-.-

 

Joker: 

Hahahahaha

 

Kaidan: 

Seriously, people. 

 

Garrus: 

You started it!

 

Kaidan: 

Okay.. .I need a shower….

 

Garrus: 

I bet…

 

James: 

Hahahahahaha! I hope a cold one!

 

Kaidan: 

-.-

 

Kaidan: 

Well, I tried to get up normally. Apparently he’s awake again. He’s like: “You’re copying my great outfit.” I guess he meant the half-naked thing. 

 

Ashley:

Kaidan! You can’t stop a story just in the middle and not update for 5 minutes! WHAT DID YOU SAY???

 

Kaidan: 

I said nothing. Didn’t know what to say. I should have said: it suited you better. 

Arg! Why do I think of this only afterwards. 

 

Ashley: 

Do something now! He’s giving so clear signals! He wants you!

 

Garrus: 

When he leaves tomorrow, tell him. “We should do this more often.”

 

Tali: 

Offer him to shower at your place. 

 

James: 

And tell him, you should shower together to save water. 

 

Kaidan: 

-.- 

All my towels are in the laundry. Thanks to you. @James

 

Liara:    
I agree. I think his signals are very clear now. He likes you. A lot. 

 

Tali: 

I don’t really know that Shepard guy. But I’ve heard he’s a cool dude. Well, I guess Kaidan, you must know if you want to take this risk. I think you should talk to him. Talk it out. What’s the worst that can happen?

 

Garrus: 

He likes you: you guys live happily ever after.    
He doesn’t like you: Ask if you still can be friends. 

 

Kaidan: 

@Garrus. That’s true. 

Well, he just left. But he said. “Thanks for a bed” and hugged me. 

He should just stop doing things like this… arg… that hug!

 

Liara: 

Isn’t a hug pretty normal?

 

Garrus: 

Have you hugged him before?

 

Kaidan: 

Is this normal? Well, we’ve never hugged before. 

Maybe I’m overthinking this.    
I guess it’s pretty clear now for him, that I have feelings for him. And if he doesn’t, he won’t encourage it by hugging me, right?

 

Ashley: 

You’re absolutely right! He’s into you and wants to fuck you!

 

Garrus: 

What kind of hug was it? Bro-hug or I’m-gonna-smell-your-hair-hug?

 

James: 

Was there still space between the two of you when you hugged? 

 

Kaidan:

@James. What you mean?

 

James: 

Could you feel his sword when you hugged?

 

Kaidan: 

T_T 

No, I guess it was more like, palms together and arm over the shoulder bro-hug. 

 

Liara: 

No need to be discouraged. Go to class, maybe you’ll see him later. 

 

Kaidan: 

Okay, I’m going now. I really need some sleep before training. 

 

Kaidan: 

Okay, no sleep and biotic training is awful. I barely got my barriers up. @Liara. How do you do it?

 

Liara: 

Ehm… Asaris are naturally gifted? 

 

Garrus: 

So unfair. 

 

James: 

So, I just saw Shepard in arm’s training hall, when I left. He seemed to be pretty tired, didn’t hit shit. @Kaidan. You sure, he slept? 

 

Kaidan: 

@James. What did you say to him? He’s asking me about you now. 

 

James: 

What? 

 

Kaidan: 

He’s asking if I’m chatting with you all the time! 

 

James: 

What did you say?

 

Kaidan: 

What can I say? I haven’t answered yet!

 

Garrus: 

Tell him, yes. Maybe he’ll get jealous. 

 

Liara: 

I’m not sure if that’s good idea. 

 

Tali: 

Tell him the truth. 

 

Joker: 

Yes, tell him the truth. Don’t be ashamed of your friends. And you don’t necessarily have to tell him that you’re chatting to us about him. 

 

Kaidan: 

Ah!!! So much pressure. He’s now convinced I’m chatting with James. Oh noooooo!!!

 

James: 

@all. I know…. Yeah…. That was interesting. So I just bumped into Shepard outside the gym….

 

Ashley: 

I swear to god, if anyone post something without finishing the story, I’m gonna shoot you! 

 

James: 

So… Shepard is not funny, when he’s angry. Actually intimidating. He wanted to know if I’m talking to you all these nights… and if we’re dating.

 

Garrus: 

o_O

 

Liara: 

*tension*

 

Ashely:    
NO ONE POSTS UNTIL JAMES TELL US WHAT HE SAID!

 

Kaidan: 

Oh god… no…. Should I go and clarify this? 

 

Ashley: 

WHAT DID I SAY, @KAIDAN!

 

James: 

Sorry, Kaidan. I told him I was talking to you… I kind of dodged the dating question. 

 

Garrus: 

How do you dodge the Commander?

 

Ashley: 

What did Shepard say?

 

Tali:

Get to the point, @James!

 

Kaidan: 

Okay. Status update.    
He want’s to come over tonight again. Just said, we should watch a film together. On netflix or something. And he promised not to fall asleep. 

 

Tali: 

(*^0^*) Netflix & Chill? (*^0^*)

 

James: 

See, I did good!

 

Garrus: 

@James. *pad on the shoulder* You did good. 

@Kaidan. Go buy some condoms!

 

James: 

And lube. 

 

Joker: 

Put on some raunchy movie! 

 

Liara: 

Puh… crisis averted. 

 

Tali: 

And don’t check the thread until it’s over. 

 

Ashley: 

Update? Kaidan? You alive?

 

James: 

Maybe they’re in the middle of something. ;)

 

Garrus: 

Let’s hope your jealousy thing worked. 

 

Kadian: 

Okay… just watched the last film of blasto. Was quite boring so…

But hey, I touched him with my feet. #Imsoproud

 

Ashley: 

Is he gone?

 

Kaidan: 

Na, he’s on the phone. “I’m not coming tonight, don’t really want to leave now.” <3

 

Liara: 

That’s cute!

 

Tali: 

Awh… 

 

Kaidan: 

So, we talked a lot in bed later. <3 Wow, he’s smart. And then he asked seriously. “It’s quite late, should I go?” And I said “Up to you.” *facepalm*   
Him: “Ehm… it should be up to you. You tell me.”

Me: “Okay, then no.” (Please be proud of me!)

Then he just smiled!   
#Imsohappy

 

Kaidan: 

Well, I put on my pj of last night (alliance issued standard boxers :P ) and he did it too! #victorylaps!

 

Kaidan: 

No idea, if he planned this. But I guess I kind of knew that he’s quite shameless. Second time we’ve met, he was already half-naked.    
Well I guess, I was okay with it since I did it myself. 

I don’t know…    
Maybe I’m not hoping for the impossible.    
  


Kaidan: 

Sorry for the spam. 

 

Kaidan: 

Good night. 

 

Garrus: 

That’s some good news in the morning!

 

Tali: 

I won’t sleep at a someone’s place for 3 days in a row, if I’m not into them. 

 

Liara: 

<3 <3 <3

 

James: 

And? Poked with the sword?

 

Ashley:    
@KAIDAN!!! Update!!!

 

Samatha: 

Holy shit! I never knew. Can we be sure, Shepard is gay now? 

Just finished the whole thread. Go Kaidan!!!

 

Joker: 

Just walked pass Shepard, he’s grinning like idiot. I’ve never seen him like that. 

 

Kaidan: 

Hey, sorry. Had to sleep a bit. Didn’t get much sleep last night. But… I touched him with my leg and he didn’t take it away! #victory

 

Tali: 

Congrats! So, tonight again? Friday night? You should do something romantic together. 

 

Garrus:

Like what? 

 

James: 

Go get drunk together? Alcohol makes people more courageous. 

 

Liara: 

I’m not very much up for using alcohol to get sex, but I agree with James. 

 

Ashley:    
@Kaidan! Update! I saw the two of you in front of the gym! He looked happy! What happened?

 

Kaidan: 

Yep, so I just asked him if he’s up to something tonight. He said no, so he’s coming over again. 

 

Garrus: 

This time, go buy condom and lube!

 

James: 

Na, it’s too late now. When’s he coming over?

 

Kaidan: 

Arg!!! I’m so fucking stupid. I just asked him if he made waffles at home before. I think he mentioned he likes waffles before. 

 

Garrus: 

Where do you want to waffles now?

 

James: 

Can you make waffles? 

 

Kaidan: 

Him: No really, you wanna make it?

Me: I don’t know…

Him: what do you have at home?

Me: nothing?

Him: Cool, I’ll get everything. 

 

Kaidan: 

Arg! I’m so stupid. That was embarrassing. *facepalm*

 

Ashley:    
Well, he looked happy. 

 

Garrus:    
GO GET LUBE!

 

James:    
And shave yourself!

 

Liara: 

I have something at home. I can bring something over. 

 

James: 

I’ll bring you condom and lube!

 

Tali: 

Where is he gonna get stuff for waffles?

 

Joker: 

Yeah, I could use some waffles, now. Can I come by tonight?

 

Ashley: 

@Joker. I’ll fucking kill you if you do. 

 

Kaidan: 

Just took an inventory of my fridge. I have… egg powder, mashed potato powder and *drumroll* 1 steak cut! Got it off station! 

 

James:    
You got steak? I’m coming over!

 

Joker: 

Me too!

 

Liara: 

*facepalm*

 

Tali: 

I’ll come for the mashed potato. 

  
Ashley: 

*reloads gun*    
I’m gonna stand guard!

 

Kaidan: 

AND I HAVE PEPPER!

 

James: 

On my way. Sorry @Kaidan. Steak…

 

Kaidan: 

I’m so nervous. 

 

Liara: 

When’s he coming?

 

James: 

He just did. No idea how the rest of the night’s gonna go… I think Shepard saw me coming out of Kaidan’s apartment. 

 

Garrus: 

WHY DID YOU GO THERE? Steak can’t be that important!

 

Ashley: 

@James. You’re fucking dead!

 

Tali: 

Great, I’m getting the mop. Cleaning up the floor afterwards. :P

 

Joker: 

@James. I can offer you a ride off station before Ash arrives. 

 

Samantha: 

@James: Why did you go there?

 

James. 

Hey, hey hey! In my defense, I went to drop of lube and condoms… 

 

Liara: 

*facepalm*

 

Garrus: 

-.-

 

Ashley: 

Can’t you use a drone like everyone else?

Now Shepard’s gonna think you and Kaidan have something! Everyone on campus knows you jump everything with a heartbeat!

I swear, if you ruin this, I’m gonna kill you and hide your body so no one ever finds you!

 

Garrus: 

I guess I’ll have to help her out there. This was not a smart move. 

 

James: 

Na, it’s gonna be fine. Maybe shepard didn’t see me. 

 

Tali: 

Why… just why….

 

Kaidan: 

Great… he’s not gonna sleep here. He has to be up early. 

 

Ashley: 

@James! You’re a dead man. 

 

Kaidan: 

So, just caught up with the thread. Please don’t kill James. 

 

Garrus: 

So, how was it? Is he gone?

 

Kaidan: 

Yeah, he just left. 

Well, technically I did make a move on him. So, we were lying on the bed and he fell asleep again! And his head tilted my direction, so I shoved my shoulder under his head. And then he was basically sleeping on my chest. 

Such a wonder he didn’t wake up from my heartbeat. 

 

James: 

Sneaky! 

 

Garrus: 

#Imsoproudofyou

 

Tali: 

<3

 

Kaidan: 

Well, couple minutes later, he woke up.    
Him: sorry…

Me: for what?    
And we looked each other in the eye for a very very long time. #Imsoproudofmyself #Iwassoterrified #Imsohappy

 

Ashley: 

And? And? :*?

 

Kaidan: 

Well, he fell asleep again. 

 

Garrus: 

*wipingawayhappytears*   
#I’msoproudofyou

 

James: 

Jealousy does wonders!

#Imnotgonnadie

 

Ashley:

It’s sooo beautiful

@James, #yourenotforgivenyet

 

Liara: 

That’s really cute. 

Did he say anything when he left?

 

Tali: 

Please Kaidan, you can type faster than this!

 

Joker: 

How was the waffles?

 

Kaidan: 

I don’t really know. Was quite distracted. Well… is waffles suppose to taste that hard?

 

James: 

Hard it good, right? ;) 

 

Garrus: 

Did you like it?

 

Kaidan: 

Tbh… I don’t really like sweet stuff. I’m sure that was the best waffles on this station. 

But the preparation as fun. I might have burned the waffles a bit. But the steak was good, oh I missed the steaks.    
  


James: 

And? Did he mention me? Did he see me? 

 

Kaidan: 

I think so. He asked about you and why I don’t tell him about you? And how often you come here…

 

Ashley: 

@Jams. #youreadeadman

 

Kaidan: 

Please don’t hate me, I lied.    
I said we’re talking because you need help with rocket trajectory…

 

James: 

That’s not entirely wrong. 

 

Ashley: 

@James. #Imstillwatchingyou

 

Liara: 

@Kaidan. Oh… that’s a blatant lie

 

Garrus: 

Should have pointed to the condom and lube, then he’ll know. 

 

Ashley:    
Yep, with a bit of luck, he’ll stay overnight again. 

 

Tali: 

Did you guys talk about women or girls? Did you ask him if he likes girls?

 

Kaidan: 

No… didn’t had the courage….

 

Liara: 

Kaidan! How many signs do you need? He’s spending a third night in a row at your place, on a friday night! He’s slept in your bed twice already!

 

Garrus: 

I agree. 

 

James: 

And he managed to get waffles. Must have cost him a lot. 

 

Kaidan: 

I really don’t know. Maybe he’s just being friendly.    
No actually, I don’t even believe that.    
Why can’t he just kiss me, then at least I know. 

 

Ashley: 

Okay, I’m gonna find out if he’s gay or not. I’ll handle this. 

 

Kaidan: 

@Ashley. NO!!!

 

Liara: 

@Ashley. I can do this, I have my contacts. 

 

Ashley: 

@Liara. Oh right, I forgot. You have your occupational benefits. 

 

Tali:    
I’ll search on the extranet. 

 

Garrus: 

I’ll just be here, patiently awaiting news. 

 

Kaidan: 

Ah… great! He has another engagement tonight. 

 

Garrus: 

Don’t be greedy, he spent the last 3 nights with you. It’s saturday night, people have plans. Except us, we sit at home and watching a chat.

 

James: 

Yep, he’s here. N7 recruits party. I see him. 

 

Ashley: 

Don’t fucking approach him. 

 

Samantha: 

So… just tested the waters, apparently no one from my circles knows anything. 

 

Ashley: 

@James! Report!

 

Kaidan: 

So… biotic lovers is on the vid. Guess I’ll just watch that and try to forget whomever he’s talking to. 

 

Samantha: 

Ask him if he want’s to do someone tomorrow or next week. Maybe you can go off station together. 

 

Liara: 

So, I’ve found out exactly nothing. Apparently there are no known people of interest in his life. 

I can’t believe this. 

 

Tali: 

I’m pretty sure, I’ve seen him with Miranda before. 

 

Liara: 

Yes, me too. But apparently they’re just friends. 

 

Kaidan: 

Oh, if i find out, he’s gay and he’s not giving me an obvious sign, I’m fucking gonna reave him! 

 

Liara: 

Btw, Kaidan how did you guys meet again?

 

Ashley: 

*giggle* *getting popcorn*

 

Kaidan:

Met him at a party… engineering friend's birthday. 

 

Garrus: 

Tell him about the roof.

 

Tali: 

What roof?

 

Joker: 

What roof?

 

Liara: 

I know about the party. What roof?

 

Kaidan: 

Nothing special, he found me sun-bathing. Joined in. 

 

Tali: 

Don’t you sunbathe naked?

 

Kaidan: 

Half-naked. Had my trainers on. 

 

Liara: 

What you mean he joined in?

 

Garrus: 

Basically Kaidan was lying there half-naked. Shepard took off his shirt and joint in. 

 

Ashley: 

*drops glass*

 

Garrus:    
@Kaidan. Didn’t he say you looked good for a nerd?

 

Ashley: 

When was this?

 

Garrus: 

Half a year ago or so. 

 

Liara: 

You’ve seen him naked before?

 

Kaidan: 

Kind of. 

 

Garrus: 

Then Shepard told Kaidan he looked good in his biotic shirt. 

 

Ashley: 

ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME? He was flirting with you six months ago and we’re wondering if he’s fucking gay? That guy wanted to suck you six months ago!

 

Ashley: 

@JAMES!!!!

 

Ashley:

@James!

 

Ashley: 

@JAMES!!! REPORT!

 

James: 

Holy shit. What?

 

Ashley:    
@James. You go over to Shepard, tell him if he’s not going over to Kaidan’s to fuck him, you’re going to!

See what he does!

 

Kaidan: 

@James. NO!

@Ashley. NO!!!!

 

James: 

Na, I’m not doing that. That guy is almost N7 man? I do it, he’ll rip me to pieces. 

 

Ashley: 

If you don’t do that, I’ll rip you to pieces. 

 

Kaidan: 

Hey, guys… everything’s fine. He just apologized that he couldn’t be here. 

 

James: 

@Kaidan. Ehm… what did you say to him. He’s looking at me really angry. I feel like he’s gonna kill me anytime. 

 

Garrus:

Should we go help James?

 

Joker: 

We can’t. N7 recruits only meeting. You need invite. 

 

Liara: 

Let me check. 

 

Samantha: 

Na, forget it. I’ve tried so hard. 

 

James: 

@all. If I don’t reply in the next hour, know Shepard has killed me. He’s really angry now. I don’t think that it helps, I’m texting all the time. 

@Kaidan. Please respond to him. 

 

Kaidan: 

Okay, he’s on his way… wish me luck. 

 

James: 

#Imnotgonnadie

 

Ashley: 

Go! Kaidan, go!

 

Liara: 

Fantastic, I’m not gonna sleep anymore. 

 

Tali: 

Awesome!

 

Garrus: 

Put the condom and lube in clearly visible places. 

 

James: 

Don’t mention me. 

 

Ashley: 

No one posts besides of Kaidan. 

 

Garrus: 

Ok. 

 

James: 

Ok

 

Joker: 

Ok

 

Tali: 

Ok

 

Liara: 

Ok

 

Samantha: 

Ok

 

Kasumi: 

Ok

 

Steve: 

Ok

 

Ashley: 

WTF. where do all these people come from?

 

Kaidan: 

So, he just got into the shower. 

<3 #Imsohappy

So, he came in, was a bit drunk. And not really in a good mood. I don’t know why.    
He sat down on the bed (again bed. Good sign) and I sat down next to him.    
  


Kaidan: 

And like that’s the most normal thing, he put his head in my lap and looked up to me. 

Liara: 

Ah… that's so cute. 

 

Ashley: 

That’s a clear sign. 

 

Kaidan:    
Then he started to talk about the N7 program and everything. I think he wants to be stationed on Akuze, apparently a trial run for the program or something. But that means he has to do something… he didn’t want to say. 

 

Ashley: 

Kaidan, please don’t stop in the middle of the story. 

 

Garrus: 

I agree. 

 

Kaidan: 

I stroke his face with the back of my hand and then he closed his eyes. 

My awesome hero moment #1

Me: sorry ( I took my hand away ) 

Him: for what?

Me: You wanna watch a funny film? Gonna lighten you up. 

 

James: 

*facepalm*

 

Ashley: 

I don’t know what to say

 

Liara: 

… … 

 

Kaidan: 

Then we watched some random stuff on the vid. He was super tired and constantly dozed off. Then he asked me why I never sleep. 

Here goes my second awesome hero moments.    
“I’m not tired.” I said. *facepalm*

 

Garrus: 

And then?

 

Kaidan: 

That’s it. He dozed off again, woke a moment ago and went to take a shower. 

 

Garrus: 

What are you going to do then? 

 

Liara: 

Did you kiss?

 

Ashley: 

*facepalm*

 

Tali: 

Kadian?

 

Kaidan: 

Sorry, I’m back. I didn’t dare to text while he was there. Not after what James wrote. 

 

James: 

Thanks, my friend. 

 

Kaidan: 

Sorry to disappoint you. ;-( 

Don’t really know what happened. We got tired, I yawned and then he left. I hope he didn’t think I’m wanted him to go. T_T 

 

Liara: 

That’s really disappointing to hear. 

So, are you going to see each other over the weekend again? 

 

Tali: 

Don’t be discouraged. 

 

Kaidan: 

@Liara. He didn’t say. He just said he needs to be early tomorrow. I didn’t really try to stop him either. 

 

Garrus:    
I’m heart-broken. 

 

James: 

I’m sorry man, thought that could have really worked. 

 

Joker: 

I’m gonna have sad dreams… so, c u guys. Gonna sleep now

 

Ashley: 

Please do something tomorrow. Ask him out. Like properly out. See what he says. 

 

Kaidan: 

What should I say? 

 

Ashley: 

“Hi, such a shame you didn’t stay. Wanna hang out?”

 

Liara: 

Isn’t that a bit too “friend-like”?    
@Kaidan, say you really liked it and wants to continue it. You should go watch a movie together, properly. 

 

Kaidan: 

I don’t know. But never mind, I’m going to bed. 

 

James: 

Good night. 

 

Liara: 

So… update. I just saw Kaidan and Shepard in the library. 

 

Ashley: 

@Kaidan!  Update!

 

Tali: 

How did that happen? @Kaidan. Why didn’t you say anything? 

 

Garrus: 

What’s Shepard doing in the library? 

 

James: 

I’m close to the library, I’ll go check!

 

Ashley: 

@James. NO!

 

James: 

Too late. They saw me. 

 

Ashley: 

And?

 

Garrus: 

And? Did you talk to them? 

 

Kaidan: 

No, he didn’t. 

 

Ashley: 

Kaidan’s back! (*^0^*) (*^0^*) 

 

Tali: 

Update! #Ineedthis

 

James:

I’m gonna go and barricade myself. 

 

Ashley: 

@James. What did you do? 

 

Garrus: 

@James. What happened?

 

Joker: 

Oh… this is good. 

 

Kaidan: 

So, I really needed to do something for astronomy in the library and I haven’t properly sat down yet, John found me. It was kind of romantic. He was looking up some stuff for himself and I was reading on my own. 

Then James showed up. Pointing at his console and gesturing like a madman. 

 

Ashley: 

What did he want?

 

Kaidan: 

He wanted me to check my console. But Shepard saw that… T_T 

He’s kind of cute, when he’s angry. <3 

 

Ashley: 

Where is he now and where are you? 

 

Liara: 

Did he say anything?

 

Garrus: 

@Ashley. You get your gun, I’ll go get mine. I’ll meet you in front of James’.

 

James: 

Yeah… great. I don’t even dare to go out anymore. I think Shepard is on the list of people wanting to kill me now. 

 

Ashley: 

WHAT HAPPENED?

@KAIDAAAAAAAANNNN!

 

Kaidan: 

I’m still in the library, John went away. He apparently needed to get some air. He didn’t say anything. He just flared a little and the librarian got mad. So he just left. 

 

Joker: 

Is his things still there?

 

Kaidan: 

He didn’t have anything with him. 

 

Garrus: 

Go with him. Explain him the situation. He’s thinking you’re dating James. 

 

Kaidan: 

Maybe I should. 

 

Tali: 

Does he know you like guys?

 

Samantha: 

James made that pretty obvious, didn’t he?

 

James: 

Thought I just tell him to check his messages. Or… you know. Be some sort of pressure or timer. 

 

Garrus: 

Not so sure if that’s a thing. 

 

Ashley: 

*facepalm* #iwannacry

 

Liara: 

It’s been 10 minutes, guess Kaidan went after him. 

 

Joker: 

So… anyone has eyes on the Library beside of James? 

 

Garrus: 

Let me get my scope. 

 

Liara: 

(shake)

 

Kaidan: 

So, just got back home.    
Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I need to get some air… 

 

Ashley: 

What happened? 

 

Liara: 

You’ve been long quite a while. 

 

Garrus: 

Details, please. Juicy details!

 

Kaidan: 

So i found him outside, he wasn’t very happy. But smiled when I sat down next to him.    
He asked, what my relationship with James was, I told him he’s a friend. Guess he was bit relaxed when I said “just a friend”.    
Then he asked me if I like those chunky marine types. 

 

James: 

T_T I’m “just a friend”.

Totally friend-zoned. 

 

Ashley: 

@James. Shut up!

@Kaidan. What did you say?

 

Garrus: 

Isn’t Shepard a bit chunky himself?

 

Liara: 

Na, he’s pretty slender actually, just looks chunky in his armour. 

 

James: 

And people are calling me fat… 

 

Kaidan: 

That was my moment and I messed it up. I said I haven’t looked at those physique guys too often. *facepalm*

He looked a bit disappointed and again, I didn’t know what to say. Wanted to tell him, I thought he’s great, but of course, couldn’t get anything out of my mouth. 

 

Liara: 

That’s kind of cute, he’s disappointed… 

 

Kaidan: 

Then he asked if I was hungry. I said, not really. (^_^;)

 

Garrus: 

Are you fucking shitting me? You’re always hungry. >_<

 

James: 

The fuck? Not hungry? Kaidan? Is that really you?

Ashley: 

*facepalm* My head’s gonna explode. 

 

Kaidan: 

I know… didn’t know what to say. He kind of didn’t believe me and then said, that biotics are always hungry and brought me to a waffle joint. 

I really need to tell him, I’m not that into waffles at some point. But anyway… 

It was kind of cute how we sat in that place. Kind of like a real date. And he kind of lightened up, when it was just the two of us. 

 

Liara: 

That’s a date! Now you can call it. Write him, write him right now, that you would like to have a real date. 

 

Kaidan: 

Oh.. i wish I could have seen us and have a look how it must have looked like. Maybe anyone there could have read my thoughts. 

Okay, but anyway. He said he already had plans, so we walked back to my place. And all the way back he was joking and laughing… I’m dying, why is he so hot??? #thisistorture

 

Garrus: 

Details! Details my friend! 

 

James: 

#Imnotgonnadie    
So what did you guys talk about? 

 

Kaidan: 

Nothing specific, just random stuff. And at some point he kind of wanted to show off with his biotics and pulled me a little. Me of course, extremely elegant, stumbled over my own feet and fell into his arm. 

That was so stupid of me. *facepalm* So embarrassing. 

 

James: 

What are you talking about? He probably did it on purpose. 

 

Garrus: 

He absolutely did it on purpose!

 

Ashley:    
Well done, I’m proud of you. Fake weakness and get him to hug you. 

 

Liara: 

Did he do anything?

 

Kaidan: 

He kind of hugged me and then let me go after a while… 

Well, now I’m home. Grinning like an idiot. 

 

Garrus: 

So, what’s next? Shower, shave and call him back?

 

James: 

What’s your plan tonight? Can’t you just join him whatever he’s doing?

 

Liara: 

Should we check where he is tonight? I’m sure I can find out. 

 

Tali: 

No need. I just found out. A couple friends said, there is a bit party going on somewhere on campus and most of the Vanguards are gonna be there. Some sort of competition against the marines. 

 

James: 

Against the marines? Why don’t I know anything about this?

 

Liara: 

Sounds interesting, maybe we should all go? I’ll find out where and when. Guess it’s an open event?

 

Garrus: 

Yep, sounds good. I could use a drink. I’ll call you guys, start a channel. 

 

Garrus: 

@Kaidan. You wanna pick up?

 

Tali: 

Liberty Wing. 3rd Floor. Room 1024

 

Garrus: 

@Kaidan. Just FYI, we’re meeting at the party around 7, put on something sexy. Sam’s friend confirmed, that Shepard’s gonna be there. And Steve’s coming too. 

 

Ashley: 

@Kaidan. Where are you? 

 

Tali: 

@Garrus? Where are you? I lost you. 

 

Garrus: 

@Tali. At the bar behind the DJ. 

 

Joker: 

@Kaidan? Are you still coming? 

 

Garrus:    
Anyone got eyes on Shepard? Haven’t see him yet. 

 

Ashley: 

Nope. 

 

Samantha: 

My friend said, Shepard’s not here. Bailed or something, couldn’t understand her much. It was so loud. 

 

Kaidan: 

Sorry, I didn’t check the chat. So, just caught up with this. So… here an update. 

He asked why I was so quite suddenly. Thought I shouldn’t write for a little, didn’t want to intrude. And maybe it’s time, that he come up with something.    
He told me about the party, something about Vanguard vs. Marines. And if I wanted to come.    
Didn’t saw your guys’ chat, and I told him, I kind of wanted to stay home.    
I really needed to stay home. Really needed to catch up with some study. Especially I didn’t get anything done in the library. 

Him: Does that me, I’m distracting you from studying?

Me: If you ask like that, yeah, a little. 

Me: I don’t mind though. 

Him: Is that an invitation to disturb you again?

Me: Ehm…

Him: You mind I come by your place for a shower? Not gonna make it home before I have to go to that thing. 

Me: Can’t you shower in the gym?

Him: Autch. Should I not come?

Me: Na, didn’t mean it like that. 

Him: Can I come?

Me: Sure.

 

Kaidan: 

He brought Pizza. I have no idea how he got pizza. And then he just occupied my couch in boxers and pizza, like that’s the most normal things in the galaxy. 

I kind of always had an eye on my sim in the background, I think he noticed, and then he just started to watch random stuff on the vid.    
I kind of really needed to finish that sim, so I got back to it, and at some point, I saw that he’s staring at me. 

Me: why you’re looking me like that. 

Him: hm… does it bother you?

Me: I didn’t say that. 

#beproudofme

 

Kaidan: 

I have no idea, what got into me, because after that, I kind of put my sim away and leaned towards him. I put my head on his shoulder and he didn’t resist. 

#victorylap!

 

Kaidan: 

Well, that’s it. He fell asleep. 

Do all Vanguards need to sleep that much?

Well, any way. I don’t think he’s going to the party or anything. So I’m going to bed, he’s probably sleeping here as well. So… see you guys tomorrow. 

 

Ashley: 

@All! AHHHHH! That’s awesome. 

 

Garrus: 

Not so loud…

 

Ashley: 

I’m so happy, he didn’t come. 

 

Liara: 

#happytears

 

James: 

Kaidan just found love. That’s so great. 

 

Kaidan: 

Hey guys. So… well, he got up really early. Apparently he had some appointments. But he really gently woke me up and whispered. “Will we see each other later?”

 

Garrus: 

That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever read. #happytears

 

Liara: 

My heart just melted. 

 

Tali: 

@Kaidan. Did you cuddle? Or did he cuddle you? 

Who’s the big spoon? 

Report!

 

Kaidan: 

Well, I don’t really have anything to report for the night. He turned away at some point, and I didn’t really dare to spoon him. So… yeah, that was it. 

 

Joker: 

Most importantly, what did you say when he asked if you’re seeing each other again?

 

Kaidan: 

I said, sure. 

Now I kind of have to find something to suggest, right?

He’s expecting that we’ll do something together. Going out? 

 

Ashley: 

Going out, definitely. DO something. Battle sim maybe?

 

Liara: 

Go watch a film together? 

 

Garrus: 

Battle sim sounds good, right? 

 

James: 

Definitely battle sim. Kick his ass. 

 

Kadian: 

More like have my ass handed to me. I’m not gonna play battle sim against a N7 Vanguard. Am I crazy? 

 

Ashley: 

Go to the one on the east docks. They have co-op mode. That’s really cool. 

 

Kaidan: 

Hm.. that’s an idea. 

 

Kaidan: 

Oh god! We’re meeting for battle sim around 7ish. Oh god. What did I do? I’m gonna go battle with a Vanguard. 

 

Ashley: 

You can make it!

 

James: 

Easy! Don’t beat yourself too hard. You’re great. 

 

Tali: 

Hack his console. Hack your console, i’ll send you an exploit. 

 

Garrus: 

@Tali. That’s cheating. 

 

Tali: 

Anything is allowed in war and love. 

 

Liara: 

Kaidan’s really good. I’ve seen his biotics, really impressive actually. 

 

Kadian: 

Okay, I’m ready. I’m gonna leave now. Wish me luck. I’m gonna be brave. 

 

Ashley:    
Kick his ass. 

 

Garrus: 

Don’t use the sniper rifle, that thing’s shit. 

 

James:    
The shotgun is good, you can find ammo in the box in E4. 

 

Kaidan: 

Great. I was such an idiot. The sniper rifle was shit, the shotgun too. They got rid of the ammo exploit. I ran around like a total idiot. Got shot twice before I hit anything.    
Of course he was great. Wiped the floor with the bots. *facepalm*

Why is he so fucking good. God, his charge is powerful. Got me super messed up, barely got a barrier together.

I’ll update if anything else happens. I’m pissed off. 

 

Liara: 

Oh no….

 

Kaidan: 

Well, we went for a drink afterwards. He got all the rounds. 

Me: why are you doing this?

Him: Shouldn’t the gentlemen do something nice at the end of a good night’s fun?

Me: The night is still on-going, not finished yet. *facepalm*

 

Garrus: 

Nice! Good comeback! Don’t let him patronize you. 

 

Kaidan: 

Well, guess he didn’t see that coming, but according to his grin, I think he liked it. 

 

Tali: 

<3 <3 

 

Kaidan: 

I was so hungry, so we went to his. Wow, why is his place so tidy. Did he know? 

Well, anyway. I was super hungry and he wasn’t really. So I kind of emptied his cupboard. That was so embarrassing. But he was smiling, so guess, everything’s good?

 

Kaidan: 

And then, he saw my com blinking and wanted to know what James’ writing. It wasn’t James, it was my sim notifications. I told him that, but he kind of didn’t believe me.    
So I tried to tell him about this chat… but… arg. I was so bad at it. Didn’t got a proper word out of me. 

Well, that was it. He really had to go somewhere. So he walked me home.    
And on the way, we were walking really close, like no space between us close. I brushed his arms a couple times and then our hands were at the exact same height, just dangling there, touching eachother. And NO ONE made a move. 

AHH!!! I’m going crazy. Why can’t anyone just make a fucking move!

So, sorry. Rant over. 

 

Garrus:    
Make the move!

 

James: 

@Kaidan. That was basically presented on a silver platter. Just fucking take his hand the next time. 

 

Liara: 

He’s waiting for you to do it. I guess he’s a bit uncertain because of James?

 

Ashley: 

You’re killing me. 

 

Garrus:

C’mon Kadian! We’re behind you!

 

Kaidan: 

I know. That’s really supportive and sweet. I’m kind of super disappointed by myself now. He slept in my bed, I didn’t see him for like 8 hours, and then we spend the whole evening together, and still I don’t really dare to do anything. Sorry about the bad mood. 

I really don’t like that we had to leave his place. 

 

Ashley: 

So what are you gonna do next?

 

Kaidan: 

I don’t know, we’ll see. 

 

Kaidan: 

So he just texted, that he’s at Miranda’s birthday. Who’s celebrating birthday on a tuesday? I really don’t like where this is going. T_T

 

Garrus:    
Don’t be discourage, doesn’t have to make a step everyday. 

 

Liara: 

C’mon, Kaidan. You have your James-affair going; you hardly can blame him for that. I think, you really should clarify this. 

 

Tali: 

I agree with Liara. He’s probably thinking about the same thing with you. 

 

Kaidan: 

Oh, it’s driving me mad. I’m gonna go to the lab. Check up on my sim. Not gonna spend the night here and brooding. 

 

James: 

Good idea! I’ll come with you. I kind of need to check up on my simulation as well. Wonder if my asteroid collided with earth yet. 

 

Garrus:

That’s the right attitude. Distract yourself with work!

 

Liara: 

You’ll get through this. 

 

Kaidan: 

Yeah. Gonna put my mind to work. I’m gonna leave him alone for the day. Don’t want to come across as too needy. 

 

Tali: 

Just another word of encouragement. Just a friend doesn’t spend 5 days in a row with someone he doesn’t truly care about. 

 

James: 

So, just said bye to Kaidan. 

Update of my simulation. Yep, launched the asteroid. Course was wrong, slingshot failed, my earth 2 is a ball of dust in space. 

Kaidan’s asteroid was launched perfectly. Now the his earth has a second moon for mining. Great! 

 

Garrus: 

How long were you in the lab? It’s 2 in the morning. 

 

James: 

Yeah, stayed a bit later. Needed Kaidan to adjust the course. Didn’t manage on my own anymore. 

 

Kaidan: 

Just got home… so… he wrote again. 

“I don’t like it, that we didn’t get to spend the night together.”

“Sorry, wasn’t meant for you.”

“Well, actually, it was meant for you. Don’t read it. Don’t know who pressed send.”

“Okay, I was lying. It was me.”

 

Kaidan: 

And a few more about how drunk he was. 

 

Ashley: 

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

Garrus: 

He wants you!

 

James: 

What did you say?

 

Liara: 

That’s so sweet. 

 

Samantha: 

Sound’s like he’s just as overwhelmed as you. I knew it! You can’t be more obvious. 

 

Ashley: 

For a second I thought he’s texting someone else. Well, i’ll say, that clears everything. 

 

Joker: 

Why’s everyone still awake at 3 in the morning?

 

Kaidan: 

@James. I didn’t answer yet.    
Kind of want to think about my answer. Want to be witty and stuff. 

I’m so bad at this. 

 

James: 

Tell him to come over asap. 

Then take matter into your own hand. Fuck everything. When he’s there, just take his face and kiss him! 

 

Liara: 

Can you invite him for breakfast?

 

Garrus:   
Can you ask him to come over? Sleep at yours? 

 

Kaidan: 

Hey, sorry, didn’t see your guys’s messages. 

Arg! I can’t do today. I have to go see the doc. Damn. Only have time after 6.

So I texted back. 

“Just to be clear, I don’t like it any better. :-) Shouldn’t let it happen this way again. But puke at home before you come.”

I hope that’s okay, right?

 

Garrus: 

Hahahaha!

 

Liara: 

Nice!

 

Tali: 

Finally, some direct words. 

 

Ashley: 

*slowclap

 

Samantha: 

Do you think he got it, since he might be hungover.

 

Kaidan: 

Was that too complicated. :-/ damn. 

 

Steve:    
This love story is getting better and better. 

 

Kaidan: 

He just replied. “What you mean with puking, I’m a hard guy! When should I come over. The day is almost over.”

Arg, I can’t. I have to wait for the doc to come back. Can’t leave without my levels checked. 

 

Garrus: 

Ask him to pick you up. Then you might walk home together. 

 

James: 

Yeah, that’s awesome. Maybe fall again into his arms. 

 

Liara: 

Seriously? @James. You think it’ll work?

 

Joker: 

He might like it. :P

 

Kaidan: 

Okay, told him to come around 7. God, my heart is racing. This is gonna mess up my test results. 

 

Steve:

My heart is racing with you. 

 

Garrus: 

God, this is so exciting!

 

James: 

This is better than any crime show. 

 

Ashley: 

OMG, this reminds of some old days, where shows air episode by episode. I need to binge this!

 

Joker: 

Be happy, that no one can spoiler this for you. 

 

Garrus: 

I wouldn’t mind skipping to the happy end. 

 

James: 

Yeah, I always just skip to the sex scenes and happy ending. :P

 

Liara: 

Can we agree, that we should stop texting? Let’s not irritate Shepard more than we need to. You know, he thinks we’re all James, flirting with Kaidan. 

 

James: 

Good point, maybe I then get to live. 

 

Ashley: 

No one writes until Kaidan comes with update. I’ve opened another channel for random chats. 

 

Liara: 

@Ashley. You need to link it…

 

Garrus: 

@Ashley, your direct link expired, you have to link again. 

 

Tali: 

@Ashley. Sorry, my link expired as well. You have to whitelist me. Your channel is private. 

 

Kaidan: 

Ui.. that was a lot of updates. 

 

Garrus: 

He’s back!

 

Ashley: 

AND???

 

Liara: 

I’m so excited! Update. 

 

Joker: 

Please tell me, you just kissed. 

 

James: 

Make me proud!

 

Kadian: 

Well, he’s apparently not such a hard guy. He’s so destroyed. 

But at least he preserved. (hehe)

 

James: 

Hehe?

 

Joker: 

Preservered?

 

Liara: 

Did you kiss? 

 

Garrus: 

Finally? Did you do it?

 

Tali: 

I need some good news!

 

Steve: 

Well that escalated quickly.

 

Kaidan: 

So, when I opened the door. He was leaning in my door way, just smiling and then looked up. One of those shy look, slowly raising his head. Then he just hugged me, buried his face in my neck and took a deep breath. 

 

Garrus: 

(*^0^*) (*^0^*)

 

James. 

*happytears

 

Ashley: 

Let him finish!

 

Tali: 

OMG!

 

Liara: 

One of those I-want-to-smell-you-hug?

 

Kaidan: 

And when he finished and finally looked at me, there was hopefully my last hero moment: 

Me: You reek of booze. 

And we both laughed. (^_^;)

 

Tali: 

*making popcorn

 

Liara: 

*getting tissues.

 

Garrus: 

This is melting my ice-cold heart. 

 

James:

#Imnotgonnadie

 

Ashley: 

LET HIM FINISH!

 

Kaidan: 

He brought waffles again. I think I really need to tell him, I’m really not  into waffles. Well I put on fleet and flotilla epic cut, Tali said it’s romantic. 

 

Kaidan: 

A while into that, I took the chance and put my head on his shoulder again. #beproudofme

It’s still takes a bit courage, but so much easier than the last time. 

 

Kaidan: 

And at some point I turned my face, so my lips were practically on his neck and … well. I really really gently kissed him there, not much, so little that I still could deny it. 

 

Kaidan: 

He turned around to me, and I apologized again. *facepalm*

But our faces were literally millimeter away from each other and then he kissed me on the lips. Just as little as me, I almost didn’t feel it, but I could feel his breath. 

#hekissedme #imgonnadie #imsohappy

 

Ashley: 

(*^0^*) (partyparrot) (*^0^*) 

 

James: 

YES!!!!!! GOOOOOD!!!

This is took ages

 

Ashley: 

(*^0^*) o/ \o (*^0^*) 

 

Liara: 

Congrats!

 

Garrus: 

*wipingawayhappytears

 

Samantha:    
Please tell me you guys kissed properly again? 

 

Joker: 

<3 <3 <3 <3 

 

Steve: 

I’m dying!

 

Kaidan: 

Somehow I always imagined a more passionate kiss, like him falling over me and stuff. But this was perfect. It drove me crazy. 

 

James: 

It’s so beautiful. I’m so happy for you two. 

 

Garrus: 

I want to be invited to your wedding!

 

Ashley: 

My life is complete!

 

Kaidan: 

He was still a bit uncertain after that. He turned away again and buried his face in his hands. 

 

Liara: 

Who knew the Commander can be so cute

 

Ashley: 

The soft side of a Vanguard. 

 

Garrus: 

I’m so happy almost like I’m in love. 

 

KAidaN: 

Then I couldn’t hold back anymore. I took away his hands, leaned forward and kissed him properly. 

 

Ashley: 

Enough! I’m dying!

 

Garrus: 

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

Joker:    
I know everyone’s happy, but can we let Kaidan finish his story? 

 

KaidaN. 

At some point he said: If you apologize one more time for yourself, I’m gonna shot you. You’re driving me crazy. 

 

Kaidan: 

It was perfect. I’m so happy that I didn’t do something stupid last night because of the mood. 

Well, he’s sleeping next to me now, can’t stop looking at him!

The End. 

 

If someone told him last week, that he’ll wake next to John Shepard today, he would have laughed out loud, turned bright red and then walked away quickly, but he couldn’t believe that he’s really there. 

John slept peacefully in his bed, his head buried in his neck, his arm across Kaidan’s chest, slowly rising up and down with his breath. 

Kaidan can’t really believe that this really happened. He thought about the intense touching and kissing under the blanket and it was hard not to poke John with his sword. 

As John could sense his movement, he opened his eyes. They looked at each other deep for a while, and then John licked over his lips a little. 

“Now I can look at you without fear.” He smiled. 

Kaidan could swear, his heart just melted. 

John leaned forward a little, trying to kiss Kaidan, but then stopped, like he still can’t comprehend what just happened last night. 

But Kaidan won’t let that happen again, he had waited too long for this finally to happen. He put his hand in Shepard’s neck and pulled him closer, until their lips met again. 

It was the most intense, sensual and longing kiss Kaidan ever had in his life. Then Shepard was on top of him. 

 

Kaidan was leaning in the bathroom door, smiling into himself, when Shepard gathered his stuff. He then leaned in for another passionate kiss. He looked Kaidan deep into his eyes and then smiled. “Just to be sure, you and I are together together, right? Just want to make my claim, don’t want any other marine think he still can jump you.”

Kaidan laughed and nodded, reminding himself, he probably should explain the whole James situation at some point. 

Shepard laughed with him, then stepped closer for another tight embrace, putting his nose deep into Kaidan’s hair and took in the scent. 

When the door behind Shepard finally closed, Kaidan knew, he’ll have the most adventurous time of his life ahead of him. 


End file.
